Armilly
Armilly is a minor protagonist in the SteamWorld series of indie games. History SteamWorld Quest: Hand of Gilgamech Armilly and Copernica were going on a mushroom hunt so that they could clean the well in their village, only to fight against some coglins and a giant mushroom monster known as Gumphus. After they defeated the giant muchroom monster, Armilly and Copernica went back to their village and met a mysterious merchant that game them some new cards. They then went to see that their village was set on fire by a group calling themselves the Void. Both Armilly and Copernica later teamed up with their old friend Galleo to fight against the Void army, even going up agaist one of their commanders, they later met up with the mysterious merchant again and later went out of the village. She, along with Copernica and Galleo went to see a robot in a cage, who Armilly saw to be Orik the sidekick of Gilgamech. The three then went to look for the key to Oriks's cage, only to fight against a Coglin who summoned a large monster that he call's his pet. Armilly, Copernica and Galleo defeated the two and rescued Orik. They later continued their adventure, only to see Orik in a cage again, who joined them in the team's adventures and so Armilly, Copernica, Galleo and Orik rescued the imprisoned guild. The team went to look for the captain of the guild, only to fight Captain Canary again as well as a Dragon. the group later went to free the rest of the guild members and Armilly asked the chief of the guild about her invite, only for the chief could not remember her and dismayed the group as not real heroes only to leave. The group later went to the alcamists college where the gates were locked and they saw two people on top known as Tarah & Thayne who went in to look for money. Armilly and the group went to look for a plant that would help the open the gates and so they did, only to fight against a Slime King. The group headed into the college and and fought against some brats and the alacmic beings in the college until they met up with the gatecrashers once again and fought against another Dragon. Armilly and the group later teamed up with the twins and headed deeper into the college grounds. The group later fought against Copernica's former teacher and later went to the Cursed City through the haunted forest. In the Haunted Forest, the group fought against Captain Canary once again and went into the cursed city to speak with the druids, only to be misleaded and Armilly had both good, news and bad news for the group, they later fight against another Dragon. The group went to speak to the druid that sent them to the dragon, only to be sent to the arena for some fights and made friends with the areana master and went back to look for the druid that mislead them. When the group found the druid, he was eaten by an evil ent in witch the group had to fight against and later claimed the Nomicog, only for the Void army and the former hero Gilgamech himself to steal the Nomicog and leave. Armilly was a bit discouraged that Gilgamech was the lead of the Void army. Dispite being discouraged, Armilly still went with the group to the mountains to get the Nomicog back. She and the rest of the group saw illusions of their past foes, one of whitch was a phantom dragon gaurding the guild heroes, and later fought against a darker version of herself known as the 'Reckless Knight', while also fighting against two other illusions known as the 'Arrogant Alchemist' and the 'Brooding Hermit'. She later fought against similer illusions known as the 'Repressive Sister', 'Burdensome Brother', 'Wayward Spirit', 'Demon Warrior' and 'Jovial Deity'. Only to later fight against Gilgamech himself, twice and later against the Behemoth after it woke up. After defeating the Behemoth, the group went to rebould what they could and Armilly rebuilt the Heroes Guild, and made it so that it's for all who want to join and not membership is needed to enter. Powers and Abilities Cards: Armilly uses red cards to fight in combat, such cards being: Heroic Strike, Bravado and Brave Buster. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Knights Category:Leaders Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Healers